chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Davi Petrelli-Bones
Davi Thiago Petrelli-Bones is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the third adoptive son, and sixth adoptive child of Harry "Stiffy" Bones and George Petrelli. He will be given the abilities of Nonexistence, Semiotics and Subliminal Shapeshifting by his older brother Kari. Appearance Davi will be a slight and slim-built child, and will as an adult be just above average height for a man, with a lithe and lightly muscular build. While he is young he will have dark skin, and his hair and eyes will appear almost black. These will remain at the same dark colouring throughout his life. However, his skin tone will lighten drastically as he ages. This difference in colouring will be caused by his third ability, subliminal shapeshifting, since as a child he would have been subconsciously darkening himself to match his adoptive brother Addae. He will use this ability to subtly vary his appearance throughout his life, depending upon his circumstances and his current emotions. Abilities The first ability Davi will be given will be Nonexistence. This is the ability to temporarily remove himself from existence. He will be able to do so at will, and will return into existence without enduring any harm. While nonexisting, he will be immune to all precognitive and reality-altering abilities, and would be freed from the prior effects of being telekinetically or temporally trapped. He would also go into a form of limbo, where injuries wouldn't worsen. Few will maintain memories of him, and his traces would also vanish. Any abilities mimicked or replicated from him will be inaccessible while he is in nonexistence. However, using the ability is energetically draining, and therefore the effect cannot be sustained for long. He also cannot take others into nonexistence, and can only take objects and clothes which are in his possession at the time. His second ability will be Semiotics. This will enable him to understand all kinds of symbols and signs. They will range from sign language and languages written in characters, like Japanese and Chinese, to body language and even hints. He will interpret them correctly instantaneously and without effort, upon sight. His final ability will be Subliminal Shapeshifting. Davi's appearance will alter depending on his emotions and subconscious desires. For example, if he was attracted to someone and wished to make a good impression, he would subconsciously shapeshift to become more physically attractive. He would become taller and more muscular when wishing to intimidate others, and would become extremely average in appearance if he felt shy or wanted to deflect attention. As a child, he will unconsciously use the ability to make his skin tone appear closer in colouring to his adoptive brother Addae's, out of a desire to conform, but as he becomes an adult he will outgrow this and will force himself to stop, reverting to his more natural appearance. Family *Birth mother - Leilah Alencar *Biological father - Estefan Tavares *Adoptive fathers - Harry "Stiffy" Bones, George Petrelli *Adoptive brothers - Kari Petrelli-Bones, Addae Petrelli-Bones, Italiano Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive sisters - Mai Petrelli-Bones, Sakae Petrelli-Bones, Robyn Petrelli-Bones, Rainbow Petrelli-Bones History Davi will be the sixth child adopted by George and Harry, and will be adopted as a newborn. He will then be given his abilities by his oldest adoptive brother, Kari. Etymology Davi is a Brasilian and Portuguese name meaning "beloved", and is derived from the name David. His middle name, Thiago, means "St James". His maternal surname of Alencar is Portuguese but has no known meaning, while his paternal surname, Tavares, means "descendant of the hermit", despite no known hermits being in his paternal family. His adoptive surname of Petrelli means "rock", while his adoptive surname of Bones refers to a skeletal system. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters